The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for liquid fuel desalination. Raw fuel can have various salts therein, which can be corrosive to engines, turbines, and various other machines that come in contact with the fuel. Therefore, raw fuel is typically desalinated prior to its use in such machines. The desalination process generally includes the stages of heating the fuel, adding water to the fuel, accelerating the fuel and injecting the fuel-water mixture into a centrifuge which separates the fuel from the water. Heating the fuel reduces the viscosity and density of fuel oil to thereby increase the throughput of the centrifuge. Adding water to the fuel causes the salt to transfer from the fuel to the water so that the separation at the centrifuge leaves clean fuel. Typically, the fuel injection into the centrifuge is required to be within a range specified by a manufacturer of the process components. These stages of heating, addition of water and fuel acceleration can be inefficient as well as costly. The present disclosure therefore reveals a method of preparing the fuel for desalination at a centrifuge in a single process.